Village Chief
|faction= |health=N/A |level=See Village Chief#Game information |status= |game=Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage |special=}}The Village Chief, also called Chieftain'Nitrome.com - Avatars → Icebreaker: Chieftain : The Chief from our game Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage is a character in Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Appearance The Village Chief is a short Viking covered in gray hair. He has a grey-white moustache and dark grey hair. He has a pair of grey eyes and wears a tall, bronze-colored, metal helmet. On each side of his helmet are two curved horns. He holds a long brown hammer. The shaft of the hammer is grey and the butt and head of the hammer are brown. The head of the hammer is very small. Game information The Village Chief talks in a few levels, but outside of that, does nothing. On Hammerfest levels 1 to 4, he will speak at the start of the level and at the end. He appears during all of the game's cutscenes, then again during Troll Marsh level [[Troll Marsh#Level 18: Checking In|18 ''Checking In]], and again on Under Dwell [[Under Dwell#Level 11: Like Clockwork|level 11 Like Clockwork]], [[Under Dwell#Level 20B: Swing Boat Ride|level 20B Swing Boat Ride]], and finally on [[Under Dwell#Level 23: Catapults|level 23 Catapults]]. Quotes Hammerfest Level 1 The First Cut '''Beginning of level *'Village Chief: '''Let the annual 'Hammerfest Games' commence! *'Village Chief: This is your last chance to become an -Icebreaker-... *'''Village Chief: ...After a mere 63 attempts. *'Icebreaker:' Gulp! *'Village Chief': Make it throughout the trials and become the Cutting Master's slave... *'Village Chief': Erm...I mean... *'Village Chief': Apprentice! *'Icebreaker': Man! I have to win this. Level 2 Smashing Performance Beginning of level *'Village Chief:' I once smashed a block of ice the size of a house! *'Village Chief:' Turns out... It 'was' a house. *'Village Chief: '''The Blacksmith's house! *'Village Chief: He doesn't make hammers as powerful anymore... *'''Village Chief: So keep these chunks small! Level 3 Two Finger Scrolling Beginning of the level *'Village Chief:' This third test will challenge your panoramic skills! *'Icebreaker:' Almighty finger gods, please help... *'Icebreaker:' I think I'll need 'two' of you to solve this! Level 4 Mind the Gap Beginning of level *'Village Chief: '''For the final event... *'Village Chief:' Competitors must solve this fiendish puzzle! *'Icebreaker:' Any clues? *'Village Chief: NO HELP! *'''Icebreaker: '''Drat! '''After player completes the level *'Village Chief:' Well done, my boy. Now go meet the Cutting Master! *'Village Chief: '''I'm sure he'll soon have you cutting as well as him! *'Icebreaker: Man! I can't belivee I'm actually going to meet him! Level 5 The Cutting Master '''Beginning of level *'Cutting Master:' HEY KID! UP HERE! *'Icebreaker:' ! *'Cutting Master: '''What makes you think you should be my apprentice? *'Icebreaker:' ...Erm... I won the competition? *'Cutting Master: HA HA HA! *'''Cutting Master: Nice try, kid. *'Cutting Master:' Many people win that wimpy competition. I need someone who can beat a challenge test. *'Icebreaker:' ??? *'Cutting Master: '''See that lovely ice sculpture of me down there? ''Camera switches to the Cutting Master's ice sculpture. *'Cutting Master:' I've made you a test that I want you to solve! *'Cutting Master:' And don't worry about breaking it... *'Cutting Master:' I always thought it was a little on the 'small' side anyway! Cinematic *'Village Chief:' WELL DONE, MY BOY! *'Village Chief:' I'll go fetch your trophy to mark this achievement! *'Cutting Master: '''Obviously I assume there will also be a trophy for me? *'Village Chief: ' Erm!?! *'Cutting Master: Throughout my challenge, I've shaped him into someone almost worthwhile! *'Cutting Master: '...It deserves recognition, considering what I had to work with! *'''Village Chief: *Sigh*... OK, maybe you can share it. *'Icebreaker:' OMG! I can't believe I get to share a trophy with my idol!!! *'Village Chief:' -One trophy- coming right up! Village Chief goes into the windmill to get the trophy. An icy windy starts, sweeping the Vikings, The Cutting Master, and the Chests away, except the Village Chief (that was in the Windmill) and the Icebreaker (that was not swept because he kept his heavy hammer). The Village Chief comes out from house with the trophy. *'Village Chief:' My word! Where did everybody go? *'Icebreaker: '''The gods have cursed us with a great wind that swept through the village! *'Village Chief:' Get the Cutting Master... He will save us! *'Icebreaker:' He's gone too! *'Village Chief:' What? So we have to rely on the newbie to sort this out? *'Icebreaker:' Me? *'Village Chief:' What are you waiting for? *'Icebreaker: ??? *'''Village Chief: '''GO ALREADY!!! Troll Marsh Level 18 Checking In '''Beginning of level Camera scrolls to various points in the level, then scrolls to the viking chief. *'Viking Chief:' ! *'Icebreaker:' Hey Chief! What are you doing here? *'Viking Chief:' ...Uhhhhhhhm... *'Viking Chief:' Sorry my boy... I didn't see you down there. *'Viking Chief:' Errrrm... you never know who you run into when you're out spelunking, eh? *'Viking Chief:' HA HA HA... *'Icebreaker:' Shouldn't you be back at the village? *'Viking Chief:' Don't worry my boy... *'Viking Chief:' I just wanted to check up on our young new hero! *'Viking Chief:' I'll head straight back after I have seen your ...hu hum... *'Viking Chief:' Mighty fine work! Cinematic The chicken cawks, this shocking the Viking Chief. *'Viking Chief:' Sooo... as I said, I really must be going! *'Viking Chief:' GO ALREADY! *'Viking Chief:' ...Drop me off at the nearest bit of land.}} Under Dwell [[Under Dwell#Level 11: Like Clockwork|Level 11 Like Clockwork]] [[Under Dwell#Level 23: Catapults|level 23 Catapults]] Description From the Ice Breaker iOS website's Character page: The Chief is leader over the whole village. He has been doing it a long time... maybe a little too long as he seems to be getting a little forgetful in his twilight years. At the start of the game he helps you learn the skills you need to compete in the Hammerfest games to become an Icebreaker. Which we guess is important as it is the name of the game after-all! He will appear later in your quest from time to time to erm... check out how your getting along !?! Ah bless, the harmless old chap clearly has too much time on his hands. Other appearances *Icebreaker skin - The Village Chief appears on the Hot Air Joyride. Icebreaker skin - Village Chief.png|The Village Chief in the Icebreaker skin Gallery Chieftain avatar.png|An avatar of the village chief References Category:Characters Category:Ice Breaker series Category:Side characters Category:Villains